sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Rat
Giant rats are, unfortunately, as intelligent as they are ugly. They are dangerous in groups, and should be avoided whenever possible. Lifespan: 3 - 10 years / Diet: Omnivorous / Rarity: Extremely common Physical Description Anatomy All giant rats are black or brown in color. Most have paws, noses, and tails of the same color, however, some may have pink paws, noses, and tails. Every giant rat has red eyes. It is also fairly normal for them to be afflicted with mange. They have a set of teeth similar to most other rodents, and pack a vicious bite. They are extremely hardy and can adapt to many environments and situations. They can stand on their hind legs for short periods of time, which they do when challenging an enemy, but cannot walk on them. It is not uncommon for them to be highly physically mutated, the most common mutation being duplicate, giving them extra legs, a head or a tail. However, they can also be afflicted by select other mutations: they will oft times grow oily, moth-eaten looking feathers of the same color as their fur, on some parts of their bodies (feathers), small, sharp black or white horns on the tops of their heads (knobby), or have the addition of teeth that jut out from their mouths in places they shouldn't (toothy). Other mutations that they can sport are a prehensile tail, antennae, sticky pads, black or brown fins '''on their backs, or black brown or pink '''webbing '''between their toes. Every so often, in a sighting that is quite rare, a giant rat is seen with a set of black or brown '''wings, however these wings are not-suited for flight, although they might flap atop their backs, they cannot actually lift them off of the ground and have a moth-eaten leathery appearance. Note: Giant Rats that are purchased as characters may select TWO of the above-mentioned mutations for their character. These mutations must function the way that they are described in the giant rat description. Dimensions They can easily grow to the size of some small wolves, being just over two feet tall at the shoulder and weighing upwards of sixty pounds. They may be up to five feet in length, with two to three of those feet being tail. Diet A giant rat will eat anything that it can chew. Behavior Aside from wolves, giant rats are among the most intelligent creatures in the world today. They can easily learn the languages of other animals, though they cannot generally converse with them due to the nature of their own vocal sounds. Giant rats are covetous and vicious by nature, and do not understand the concept of ‘for the greater good.’ Giant rats are (shamelessly) all about themselves. Due to their high intelligence and their unwillingness to let anything stand in their way, they are extremely dangerous. They are extremely untrustworthy, and are generally unwilling to trust others as well - even of their own kind. Giant rats often live in groups (or swarms) of around four or more. They typically have very complex relationships with the other members of their swarm, either good or bad. Larger groups of giant rats do form on occasion. Breeding Giant rats breed frequently and have a gestation period of one month. They produce upwards of ten pups Language They speak a language made up largely of hisses, squeaks, and clicks that many other species find very difficult to learn and replicate. This also means that though they may be able to understand other species languages, they cannot speak most, if not any of them due to their own vocal sounds. Related *Home *Sverige *Bestiary Category:Beasts Category:World